


ayo wtf???

by VannyAnnie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Controversal bandori made me do it, Gay, M/M, im literally so sorry, mentioned gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannyAnnie/pseuds/VannyAnnie
Summary: Yukina and Ran somehow find out their dads are dating and had sex multiple times, shit escalates.
Relationships: Minato Yukina's Father/Mitake Ran's Father
Kudos: 1





	ayo wtf???

**Author's Note:**

> IM LITERALLY SO SORRY CONTROVERSIAL BANDORI MADE ME DO IT

“Hey babe?” Said Ran’s father “hm?” Responded the other person in the room. “Do you think they’ll find out about us?” Asked the slightly shorter male. “Hmm.... no.”

“AYO WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!” Shouted a tired and angry ran as she came bursting through the door dragging a very confused but also mad Yukina. “R-Ran! What are you doing here your supposed to be working on you flowers-“ “NAH CUT ALL THAT BULLSHIT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR DATING?????” “Listen Mitake-“ “SHUT THE FUCK UP IM NOT TALKING TO YOU OLD MAN-“ “RAB YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO MY FATHER THAT WAY-“ “SHUT YOUR BITCHASS UP BEFORE I FUCK LISA U BITCH.” “YOUR GONNA FUCKING LISA?? MY BEST-FRIEND??? HELL NO-“ “yo shut the fuck up.” Said a tired moca from behind them “I already fucked her twice.” Moca continued. “what.” Yukina said. “Moca stfu I fucked the rest of afterglow.” “Damn😔💔💔💔” moca responded “how did u speak emojis dawg?????” “Magicccc!!” “Gtfo himiko kinnie.”

The end this was actually supposed to be serious but I have like bad period cramps rn and I cannot even write properly so take it and leave until I can fix it.


End file.
